Congalala Ecology
In-Game Information A large Pelagus sporting pink fur often spotted in the jungle and swamp zones. Fond of mushrooms, its diet affects its breath, which may be poisonous or flaming. One can predict these traits via the foods in its local habitat. Taxonomy Order: Sharp Claw - Suborder: Hard Teeth - Superfamily: Blunt Teeth - Family: Conga. Congalala is are large ape-like Monkey Pelagus. They are in the same Suborder as Blangonga and Rajang. Easily the most clumsy and docile of the order, Congalala possess much more body fat than their muscular relatives. They are also the large adult versions of the lesser creatures known as Congas. Habitat Range Congalala reside primarily in areas such as the Jungle, Old Jungle, Flower Field, Primal Forest, Heaven's Mount, Sunken Hollow and Swamp. Strangely enough, they tend to avoid the forests near the grasslands, favoring on areas that are both humid and very warm. Ecological Niche Congalalas are large omnivorous apes. They often lead small packs of Congas and will sometimes become quite territorial. Congalalas are typically nomads, searching for any kind of food and absently wandering from one region to the next. However, if they find an area particularly rich in food, be it fish, prey, or plant life, they may choose to claim the region as their own. Congalalas are one of the few creatures with opposable thumbs. This makes it very easy for them to grasp fruit hanging from trees and reach other out-of-the-way food sources that other land based creatures do not have access to. If food runs out in the Congalala's dominant area, it may resort to gathering up its pack and launch a raid on human territory or even another area dominated by a different Congalala or large monster in an attempt to plunder food or claim the territory. Congalala and their clans can be predated on large predators such as Abiorugu, Rathian, Khezu, Brute Tigrex, Plesioth, Nargacuga, Najarala and large predatory Elder Dragons. However Congalala can readily defend themselves utilizing their sharp hooked claws, large canine teeth, poisonous breath, and toxic flatulence which can deter predators with a sensitive sense of smell. They are known to mainly feed on mushrooms. Biological Adaptations A Congalala's most noteworthy adaptation is its long sharp claws on its fore-arms. It can use these to catch fish, grasp fruit, or kill prey. The beast takes good care of its claws, walking on its knuckles with its claws curled back to prevent damage. Additionally, its tail has developed prehensile abilities and a pad on the tip much like the pads on its palms. This allows it to grip objects with ease, such as a mushroom or a bone. The creature has a near insatiable appetite, eating almost constantly. It will lumber back to its nest and take long naps after extensive feeding. The wide range of food combined with poor eating habits often leads to Congalalas developing digestive problems. They often use this to their advantage. The beast's deep burps and belches are almost as earsplitting as the roars emitted by wyverns and the creature's horrible gas is often used as a defensive weapon, driving off would-be predators. Congalalas have very tough stomachs, allowing them to consume even toxic mushrooms. Interestingly, many things found in their stomach is well preserved. The monkeys sometimes will consume large mushrooms to use whatever chemical is present to create pseudo-breath attacks. The effects are temporary, and the monkey will need to continue consuming mushrooms if it wishes to maintain the effect. Despite their size, Congalalas are surprisingly fast, although their balance suffers greatly due to the creature's physique. The bloated monkey often uses it body weight as a weapon, attempting to crush or smash hunters with its stomach. Despite being so heavy, Congalalas possess very strong muscles, easily able to topple trees and allowing the ape to leap great distances. There is a rare occasion where a hunter fights an unusual Congalala with abnormally deadly, long reaching, and explosive gas and breath attacks. These individuals have been spotted eating unusual large pink mushrooms; some of the mushrooms larger than humans. They grow an unusual pink crest and dark pink tint, possibly a side affect from the unusual mushrooms. Behavior Congalalas are for the most part very curious. They react well to the presence of herbivores, so long as they give a wide berth. The can quickly become aggressive to anything that disrupts feeding or startles the creature. Enraged Congalalas are a sight to behold, bounding around swiping their long claws and farting wildly. The creature can remain very agitated for hours even after a threat has passed, often stomping around its domain causing a general mess of things. The ape is also very curious, known to explore everything in its world. Often they can cause a lot of self injury doing their exploration, and frequently fail to learn from repetition. Congalalas are also very lazy creatures, spending a good deal of their time sleeping or grooming themselves. Congalalas are also extremely territorial. It is suggested that male Congas, when reaching full maturity, become known as Congalalas and leave their current pack to form one of their own, or to fight with another pack's dominant male to become leader. Though strangely there is also reports of Congalala gathering in large numbers in the Swamp, or teaming up with there green subspecies also in the Swamp. They may be social on special occasions. To make the combs on their head, Congalalas will se the juices of plant in order to do so. These juices help their hair stand up and the comb shows their dominance. If they lose this comb, their troop will choose to leave that Congalala or not, it depends on how loyal the Conga is to that Congalala. Category:Monster Ecology